This invention relates to a grade level and more particularly to the type of grade level which may be used on farm vehicles or the like for use in establishing contour lines during farming operations.
Many types of contour or grade levels have been previously devised but all of the previous devices suffer one or more shortcomings. Certain of the existing devices are not responsive to minute changes in grade and such a characteristic makes it practically impossible to establish or maintain proper grade or contour levels. Additionally, certain of the existing contour or grade levels "over-react" to changes in the level of the carrier vehicle and such "over-reaction" results in inaccurate grade level indications.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an improved contour or grade level.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a grade level having means thereon for retarding or dampening the pivotal movement of the mechanism provided therein.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a grade level comprising a pivotal combination of a weight and float immersed in a liquid.
A still further object of the invention is to provide an improved grade level which does not "over-react" to changes in grade.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a grade level which is extremely accurate.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a grade level which is economical to manufacture and durable in use.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.